


He's mine! Back off!

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Roommates to lovers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Confused Castiel, First Dates, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sexual Content, Tied-Up Castiel, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' first date. </p><p>Apparently the waiter didn't get the memo that you shouldn't flirt with someone on a date. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's mine! Back off!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staunchlyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchlyblue/gifts), [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/gifts).



> So this is a mix up of two prompts I got from two very lovely people. I hope this is was upto your expectations.
> 
> Enjoy!

To say Dean was excited for the date would be an understatement. He had already changed out of three different outfits. Even though Cas already knows how he looks like Dean wanted to impress him. 

In the end he settled for his green Henley T-shirt (which he had gotten many compliments for), a very well-fitting pair of denim jeans (which showed off his ass perfectly), and a worn leather jacket (because nothing could go wrong with leather). He spiked up his hair, and even wore some Cologne. When he was content with what he saw he stepped out of his room.

"Hey Cas, you rea-

Holy shit. 

He knew Cas was hot, but daaamn. 

Cas was leaning against the door in a black vest worn over a tight gray shirt, paired with a royal blue tie, and nice tight slacks. Fucking hell!

Dean was pretty sure he was drooling. 

"Like what you see?" Cas said with a smirk. All Dean could do was nod pathetically.

"That's good, because I like what I'm seeing too." With that he strod over to where Dean was standing and placed a gentle kiss.. Which lead to more rougher kisses. By the time they pulled back they were both panting, with slicked lips.

"We should leave before this gets out of hand."

Damnit it. This was gonna be the best date ever.  
\-----------------------------------

Dean was going to kill his waiter. 

Apparently the dude didn't get the memo that Cas was HIS date and that he needs to back the fuck off. Asshole.

As soon as they arrived at their table, the waiter started flirting with Cas. Little touches on the shoulder here and there and asking him if he wanted anything else with a fucking wink. He is gonna lose his shit if that jerk keeps that up.

To make things clear Dean leaned closer to Cas, kept touching his hand whenever he could, and Dean's feet were currently pressed against Cas' crotch. 

"Dean, I don't think this is appropriate. We are here on a date." Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. 

Dean just smirked.

"What? I haven't even done anything yet." And with that he started rubbing his feet along Cas' crtoch, feeling him growing harder at the motion.

And of fucking course the douchebag chose that moment to come back. God fucking damnit.

"Are you guys happy with your meal?" He mainly directed that to Cas, not even glancing at Dean.

"We would be if you weren't here," Dean mumbled. Again ignoring Dean he turned towards Cas, leaning a bit too close for his liking.

"I could get you something else. Maybe a better man." That's it. Years in jail would be so fucking worth it if he just murdered this son of a bitch. 

"You listen here, you fucker. Cas is mine. Mine. Back the fuck off!" With that Dean threw a couple of bucks on the table and dragged a confused Cas out of the restaurant.

"Dean. Why did you do that?" 

"Why? Because that fucker was trying to take you away from me. You're mine. And I'm gonna show you that." He pushed Cas into the impala and shut the door close. 

 

He probabaly broke a lot of traffic laws that day but fuck if he cared. 

As soon as he got Cas in his apartment he was on him. Kissing him and biting him, and Cas was making these amazing little noises. 

Dean was going absolutely crazy.

He started to unbutton Cas' vest, then his shirt, loosened his tie but kept it on. He had plans with that tie. 

As soon as they were both naked, Dean took a moment to just bask in all of Cas' naked glory. Fuck. He was gorgeous.

"Lay on your back, on the bed." Cas nodded and did as he was told. 

Today Dean was in control, and he was gonna show Cas just how much.

He slowly untied Cas' tie and tied his hands on the headboard. Cas definitely seems to like the idea if the noise he made was anything to go by.

"I'm gonna show you why nobody else is allowed to flirt with you. You and your body is mine. This beautiful cock is for me to fuck and touch and lick. Nobody else'. Only mine." 

"Fuck. Dean, only yours." Dean grinned at the statement. Well, the guy deserved a show for that. 

He put lube on his fingers and slowly turned around so that his hole was facing Cas. He heard Cas take a sharp breath behind him. Good.

He slowly started to push one finger in, moaning as the feeling of slight burn started to fill him. Soon he pushed in two more fingers. Fucking himself on his fingers and Scissoring him open.   
Behind him Cas was moaning and begging Dean to untie him so he could touch Dean. 

"No. Today I'm in charge. I'm gonna make you feel so good baby." The endearment slipped out before Dean could stop it but Cas just moaned at it. 

When Dean thought he was ready and couldn't take it anymore he turned around, gave Cas a mischievous grin and started to sink onto his cock. 

Both of them groaned at the feeling. 

Fuck. He forgot how big Cas is. Oh God. It's so good.

When both of them adjusted to the feeling, Dean started to move; slowly at first, but then he really started to fuck himself on Cas' cock.

"So good, Dean-Ahh- you are so tight baby. Fuuuck!" 

"Fuck! You're- shit-soo-ah- biig. Lo-ove being-mmmhmm- fi-illed. Miine. O-only mine." Dean was a babbling mess after that. 

He was surprised he could even talk. Cas was moving his hips to match Dean's rhythm. Both of them were a sweating, moaning mess. 

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas. Which gave Cas more leverage, he moved his hips and snapped, hitting Dean right on his prostrate.

He screamed.

"Ye-FUCK!" He was cumming all over Cas' chest and some even fell on his chin and hair. Holy shit. Cas soon followed with Dean's name on his lips. 

Dean fell onto Cas. A pair of sticky, sweaty mess they were.

Cas chuckled.

"If thisis how you get when you get jealous, I'm gonna have to flirt with a lot of people." 

And Dean was fine with that as long as Cas came right back to Dean. He was his after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So... You like it? Please leave a comment if you did. Thank ya! <3


End file.
